


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: My Ship is Blue x Green x Red x Shadow x Vio. So I will be doing the parts and building up to the grand final(s). Also fun fact with five people you can make up to 10 normal ships, 10 threesome combinations, 5 ships excluding one of them/ four of them, and for every possible combination you get 26 possibilities which is what you are seeing in the tags. So the last five will be the whole thing. You can decide if any of these are connected or not. I will kinda have a semi loz AU cause of a few days need our (This is Hyrule not Earth.) technology.Cross posted from Wattpad
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1 Holding Hands (Blue x Green)

****

**Invisible** **man** **pov.**

The two Links had been arguing all morning. This was pretty normal but today they seemed to be snapping s bit more often at the other. The arguments were about a few things really, most of which were stupid. Like how the other should put their clothes away, Blue wanted them folded perfectly, Green just wanted to dump them in the drawers. If Green could read a map (He can't). Blue's yelling, and though very much approved, mean comments.

Red and Vio had both left in irritation after awhile. And Shadow had a doctor's appointment to go to leaving the two alone and was probably jacking off somewhere after it ended. So the two were avoiding each other that evening. Blue was busy tearing up a dummy while Green had to figure out dinner.

Green went with boiling a few eggs the only thing he could properly cook and eating an apple. Sighing he got a plate out from the cupboard. 'Better to just go out and feed him before it ends up being another fight' Green thought mumbling the words, still irritated with him from the last fight.

Going out Green didn't bother putting shoes on, it was only a few meters after all. But what he didn't account for was Blue not hearing him come up. "Blue," startling him Blue spun around hitting him with his sword. Green screamed dropping the plate and cursing holding his left side. Thankfully Blue missed anything other than a bunch of healthy muscle and fat, the wound being only 8 millimeters deep and five centimeters wide.

Panicking Blue immediately took him back inside. Laying his companion on the couch and getting a first aid kit. The crying Green had asked Blue to hold his hand. Blue held Green's left hand in his right while gently dabbing the wound with disinfectant. Green squeezed his hand, while biting his tongue.

'Why does this wound hurt so much? I've have had much worse wounds with a lot less pain' the late teen thought. 'Maybe it's cause of my relationship with Blue?...' Green blushed while Blue pulled his tunic up higher in order to better dress the wound. Blue unaware of Green's mental mess, was completely focused on the wound trying to figure out if it would need stiches or wrap around bandages. Considering it wasn't at all deep or very wide he went with neither.

After placing a regular though large bandaid on it, Blue went to get up, but Green didn't let him holding his hand tightly. 

Blue sighed sitting back down, "So why were you outside?" Blue hadn't really paid attention to anything other than Green after the accident. 

"I was going to give you, your dinner..." Green told him shyly. 

"I thought you couldn't cook?" Blue asked, they had both been banned from the oven for almost burning the house down.

"I can boil eggs and make tea but that's it" Green told him shifting closer to the other. Green yawned curling up and leaning against Blue, partly to make sure Blue knew he wasn't too mad about the incident. Blue wrapped an arm around him, picking him up and going to bed, both of them were exhausted in one way or another.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere (Blue x Red)

**Red pov.**

"Please Blue!" I whine begging Blue to just give in and come with me. Vio needs a few materials from the Lost Woods but due to a cold he can't go. When he told me I of course offered to go in his place. He made sure I had an emergency way to escape if needed, and told me I had to get Blue to go with me because I can't use my fire rod out there.

Blue looks back at me annoyed "Fine, but what's in it for me?!" He's been a bit on edge recently and has been stopping himself from fighting with Green lately. 

"I'll make a nice big meal of what ever you want," I promise smiling in victory. Blue rolls his eyes but nods agreeing with my offer.

"We better get going, Vio wants these materials by the end of the week," I inform him running into my room to grab the pack Vio made me. Going back Blue has already gotten his boots and his sword strapped to his back. I skip over hugging him, and quickly getting my boots on. Blue takes the map from me taking the lead.

**Time skip**

"Blue can we please take a break!" I whine in concern. We had run into a stalfo which in it's last attack got Blue's arm (right) pretty bad. And those claws of it were in no way clean. 

"I need to see it and make sure it won't get infected!" I plea to him, pulling on his good arm.

Groaning he sits down by a small stream. Pulling the remains of his sleeve up to his elbow. I sit next to him getting a clean cloth out. Wiping the cut which is concerningly deep, I let my breath out "Can you feel and move your fingers?" He does so annoyed. I pull out a bottle of red potion, handing it for Blue to drink.

He drinks it the wound healing to about half it's original size. "At least it won't kill you" I mumble sitting next to him. 

"Whatever I'm not moving anymore today" he lies down pulling me down with him. He rubs my back yawning 

"You know we-" 

"Nope, don't want to hear it were staying here" he interrupts me covering my mouth. Just to stop me from saying anything more, but could easily be moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with me hurting them?


	3. Day 3 Gaming/ Watching a Movie (Blue x Shadow)

**Blue pov.**

Sighing I laying down on my side facing the tv, setting up my game (Smash bros). Shadow comes in looking at the screen. 

He grins grabbing a controller "move your legs, I'm playing" he tells me trying to get me to move them. Chuckling I lift them up, Shadow goes under, deciding to lay against me.

Going to the characters, Shadow instantly picks Dark Pit. I roll my eyes picking Sheik. 

"I thought you'd pick Pit so we'd be a pair," he pouts looking at me. 

"And I saw your trap and wanted to destroy your plans" I smirks messing his hair up. Frowning he clicks start sending us into a free for all battle.

He immediately goes after me, knocking me off the platform. "You little shit!" I curse at him as my character respawns. 

Giggling he races after the A.I 1 and 2. Rolling my eyes I do the same knocking out a discolored plumber. Demon Zelda knocks out Dark Pit a.k.a Shadow. Groaning he responds as we both target the female A.I.

A few minutes pass, leaving me and Shadow as the only two still 'alive'. Both with only a single life left. A stupid amount of tension for a brightly colored video game.

Glancing at Shadow I notice an evil little smirk. I know that smirk. He does that before he pulls a dirty trick in a game. Taking advantage of our positions he pushes into me squirming. I try to push him away with my right hand, controlling Sheik with my dominate lefty. But of course Shadow having both hands free, knocks me off screen.

"You little piece of shit!" I curse at him annoyed but not really that mad. 

"Come on we now this is just a game, and that you love me~" he says in sing song, putting down the controller. 

"Yeah, your still a dick for cheating like that" I restate crossing my arms. 

"Sorry, but I'm more of a sore loser than you," he tells me kissing me. Rolling my eyes I kiss back.


	4. Day 4 On a date (Blue x Vio)

_Blue and Vio have always had trouble finding stuff to do together. The reason was simple. Vio only trained as much as he needed to improve and would_ _otherwise_ _spend most of his time reading. Blue loved training and fighting and is often very loud._ _So finding stuff they_ _could_ _do together is pretty rare._

**Blue pov.**

"Vio hurry up, if you want to get to the lake before dark, then we got to go now!" I shout as I finish packing for the day. Vio comes down rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"Blue I was just finishing my reading," 

"Well we really do need to go" I state taking his bag and going out the door.

He follows, heading down the trail. Lake Hylia has always been amazingly clear. And the majority of water in Hyrule goes through it is what Vio tells me.

Me and Vio are opposites, he's antisocial, I love going into town. He loves reading and can do it for hours, I get distracted before finishing the first page. He takes note of everything in battle, I rush in and hit it continuously. Needless to say this causes a few problems in our relationship. But we work through them, mainly with the help of the others.

Arriving he sets up the blanket. I just take my tunic, undershirt and pants off leaving me in my swim shorts. Vio blushes a bit looking away, and doing the same except leaving a no sleeve shirt on. 

"V you really need to get over your uncomfortableness with people seeing your body." I tell him messing up his hair. 

"And you really need to stop doing that!" He whines playfully.

He goes up to the water sitting in it at the point that it reaches his hips. Running past him I just jump in. He chuckles watching me. It takes about five minutes for him to get any further in the water.

But the bookworms ends up sneaking up behind me, and hugging me. "Aww... does my little V need a hug?" I tease going to face him. He nods, giving him one I lift him up lovingly rubbing his back. Vio rests his head on my shoulder sighing contently.


	5. Day 5 Kissing (Green x Red)

**Red pov.**

"Green, I need help getting all the groceries," I tell him writing the list on what we need. He comes down, 

"I'll help," he kisses my head. I smile hugging him.

"Can you get the baskets?" I ask finishing the list.

"They're in the closest, right?" I nod to his question.

He grabs them taking my hand and going out the door. Going to the market place. It was early so a few of the stands weren't even open yet. Most of the vendors live close but outside of castle town, so they have a bit of a walk.

"What do we need first?" Green asks looking down the street.

"I like to get bread and apples first," I tell him going over to the first open stall. A younger teen named Roko.

"H-hey Red, my mother is trying a new recipe..." I smile at the brunette. He has green eyes, and slightly tan skin. 

Green comes over eyeing my friend "I think I've seen you before, in the fields," That wouldn't be surprising he does like going there.

"Maybe... what kind of bread would you like?" He asks slowly gesturing to the table. 

"We'll try the new kind, two loaves please," I smile putting the basket on the table. 

He puts them in, "that's twenty rupees" I hand over the money leaving the stall.

Green follows me going to get eggs. We continue our shopping trip, getting milk, some meat, apples and vegetables. Going home we talk, nothing in particular, but it was nice to have some time together out of the house. We put our groceries away, going on the couch to continue chatting.

"I love you, not sure if I tell you enough," he tells me pulling me closer to him. 

"I love you too Green," I giggle a little leaning into his chest. He tilts my head to look at me. Closing his eyes, I do the same knowing what's going to happen. Green presses his lips on to mine, deepening it. That loving fire tingling against my lips.


	6. Day 6 Wearing Each Other's Clothes (Shadow x Green)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear no sex, but they will strip in order to change clothes

**Shadow pov.**

"Hey Green, do you think people would recognize you if you weren't wearing green?" I ask getting Green looking up from our board game. 

"How would we even test that?" He asks packing it up figuring that we wouldn't get back to it. 

"We switch clothes, they should be able to recognize me cause of my hair and eye," Is my response, I doubt anyone would mistake his as Blue or Red but they could guess Vio.

"Fine... give me your clothes then," he says taking a drink of water. I smirk undoing my belt, (a/n this is not going to lead to sex). Green blushes looking away. I roll my eyes continuing to strip, his eyes occasionally trailing back to me. I throw them at him, playfully. 

"Your turn," I put my hands on my hips being cocky. Green blushes brighter undoing his belt and getting his pants, undershirt, and tunic off.

We change into each other's clothes. "Now let's go out for a bit," I take his hand leading him into town. 

"Can we go to the pet store, I'm entertaining the idea of getting Red a kitten," Green tells adjusting his belt. I nod changing direction.

We arrive going inside the small shop with just a few animals. Red loves this shop. The owner is a kind old lady who makes sure all the animals are cared for by their new owners. I'm also willing to bet she'll guess wrong about which Link Green is because her eye sight is starting to fail.

"Oh, Um... Shadow and Vio?... No it's Green right?" Ms. Marijin guesses adjusting her old glasses. 

"You got it right the second time..." Green says smiling awkwardly. 

"Sorry about that dearie my sight really is failing me you know... Anyways what can I interest you in today?" She asks coming over to us gripping a simple cane.

"I'm thinking about surprising Red with a kitten, do you have anyway of reserving one for a bit?" Green asks letting go of my hand. 

"I found a pregnant stray a little bit ago, she's due in two weeks, in four weeks I'll let Hylians see them, so why don't you take Red down here around that time and see if he sticks with one in particular, I'll reserve it for you then. You won't be getting it until the kittens have stopped breastfeeding though," she tells us. Green nods taking my hand, while giving a short good bye and leaving.


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying (Green x Vio)

**Vio pov.**

"Thanks Green, for agreeing to this," I tell him, while he helps to finish tying up the dress, I'm wearing to the event. 

"Your welcome" he kisses my cheek, leading my hips to turn and face him. Green is wearing a dark greenish suit with little 'golden' gears hanging all over it. I myself am wearing I pale pinkish purple, the ribbon a reflective black. Green's character being Doctor Kikai, mine being a fictional mechanical being he made called Kinzoku.

The reason for our odd outfits, is because the author of a book I like is coming into town. And she's going to give an early copy of the sequel to whoever dressed the most like a character in the book. So having Green with me doubles the chances, that and there was zero way I'm going there like this alone.

Arriving I notice about ten people in costume, a few of which are good. And more notably a women at a table signing books. There she is, Madame Angelina. I go over, we're about half an hour early, so more people are probably going to show up.

I go over gripping my book, "Hey, I'm Vio, would you being willing to signing it," she nods opening it and starting to write her name. 

"Thanks," I leave going to the other side of the library. Picking up a book to read while Green Socializes. 

Madame Angelina gets up; starts talking about the book, with what inspired her "Technology is always growing and advancing, and we never know when we're going to get a burst of it. And there are so many fields as well. So for all we know, we might actually get to the point of making machines like Kinzoku. But on to the contest *points at Green* is by far the closest to Kikai."

Green goes over hearing that. "So..." she gets the book out "you win the book,"

Green takes it before saying "and I'm giving it to my boyfriend," he walks over to me handing the book. I hug him tightly in response. "Love you too Violet," he tells me while returning it.


	8. Day 8 Shopping (Shadow x Red)

**Red pov.**

"Shadow, you really do need to get new clothes," I state putting my hands on my hips. The last time he went clothes shopping was nine months ago. And that was with Blue dragging him kicking and screaming. 

"But I already have enough clothes!" He whines kicking his feet on the couch. 

"You have three pairs of pants, two of which are ripped. All your undershirts are ripped. Your tunic is barely wearable. You're going to freeze this winter because you have no damn clothes." I grab his foot starting to drag him.

"No! I Don't Want to go Clothes Shopping!" He yells trying to find something to grab on to. 

"Well too bad, we're going, don't make me get Blue to drag you." I threaten knowing Blue would end up doing more than that. He stops struggling, crossing his arms, making no effort to get up. At least he isn't fighting anymore.

When we finally get to the market, Shadow gets up glaring slightly. "If you behave for an hour we can leave, if you don't we're spending the whole day here. Misbehaving includes whining, picking something horrible on purpose so I end up picking everything, sneaking off, and lying about trying something on. Am I clear?" I state Shadow nodding not saying anything.

I go over to a clothes stand, looking over a few of the designs. Shadow comes over picking up, a large dog collar, "what are you doing?" I ask crossing my arms. 

"I like it," he tells me messing with the adjustments. I roll my eyes seeing him buy it. 

"Shadow, pick a shirt and pair of pants," I demand, watching him bite back a compliant.

He picks out a plain long sleeve shirt in a solid black. The pants being the same in colour but a lot looser. I take them, comparing them to him to figure out if he needs a larger or smaller size. "This looks nice," I buy them putting them in the bag I brought with us.

The rest of the hour Shadow avoids talking, biting his tongue, I think he started bleeding honestly. But he definitely behaved so we're going home now.


	9. Day 9 Hanging Out With Friends (Vio x Red)

**Vio pov.**

"Do I really have to come with to meet them?" I ask following the bouncing boy. 

"Yes, you need to socialize more, who have you talked to besides, Green, Blue, Shadow and me?" Red says turning to face me while still walking. 

"I talk to the librarian," I argue, making sure Red doesn't bump into anything. 

"Asking where a book is and checking a book out don't count," he teases grabbing my hand.

"H-how do you know about that?..." I stutter while being led on. 

"We worry about you... So I asked her if you ever really talked to anyone," he tells me stealing a concerned glance. I sigh looking down. I've been seemingly been getting anxiety around crowds, and it's getting worse. I haven't told anyone yet, but I have been looking into it.

We arrive there's three other people. A male tan, brunette with green eyes, wearing a bakers outfit. A brown skin, early twenties to teenager lady, wearing a long blue dress, eyes matching her skin. And lastly a old lady who I recognize from the pet store, Ms. Marijin I believe. I start telling myself that it's not a big deal that I only don't know two of them.

"This is Roko and Lenatiy, I believe you have met Ms. Marijin," Red informs me, sitting down at a cafe table. 

I do the same Lenatiy starting to speak "So your the bookworm, Red talks about you a lot," she smiles intertwining her hands. 

I nod "Red has a lot of friends so he's probably told me about you at some point," a waitress comes up giving us small water and talking our orders.

"So besides reading what do you do?" Roko asks while moving closer to Red. 

"I'm researching magic with Shadow, as well as giving the Princess a second opinion on stuff," I start shifting squeezing my hands together under the table. Red looks at me oddly probably starting to notice my distress. Though faint my breathing have sped up a little.

Thankfully Roko and Lenatiy seem to lose interest with me, starting to talk more with each other. I don't think I can last much longer here. "Vio are you ok?..." Red puts his hand on my upper left arm. 

"Can we please go?..."

Red nods giving his friends a quick good bye. When we get home he asks "what happened?" We sit down. 

"I think I'm developing a social anxiety disorder..." I whisper hugging him.


	10. Day 10 Animal Ears (Shadow x Vio)

**Shadow pov.**

"Vi!" I call remembering our activities last night. He volunteered to help me with a spell book. What happened was that one of the pages flew open and Blue came in, saw it, picked it up mumbling the spell. The spell affects whoever hears it except the reader, I don't know which one it is but that's the majority of the spells in that book. 

"S-shadow? My ears feel weird, a-and... Fuck!..." Vio swears sitting up based on how the blanket moved. I look up sitting up myself, shit... it was the cat ears and tails (with a few other features) spell.

Vio's ears match his hair his tail shifting back and forth in the same pale blond. "You have them too! And a collar..." he says his breathing starting to level out. I look in a mirror seeing that I do in fact have purple ears and tail, and the collar I bought. Looking around I spot a note on the bedside table. I pick it up reading it out loud

" _Dear Shadow and Vio_

 _Sorry about the spell, you passed out afterwards. I put the collar on Shadow because it makes the most sense out of this entire mess. I took a lot of pictures of you, hid them in multiple places. The spell should wear off in about a week. Told the others, no one else knows, Red will come up with food. I want more pictures. Sincerely whoever you think..._ "

"Won't even put down his damn name..." Vio grumbles his ears dropping a bit. I hug him rubbing his back. He sighs starting to purr slightly. He does the same getting me to join in purring. We cuddle nuzzling each other. We stayed like that for a while.

But... then I saw it. Vio's tail flicking back and forth.... I WANT IT!!! I pounce trying to grab it. It shifts away going to the other side of the bed. I continue chasing after it. Which continues for a few minutes. I keep on getting close but it keeps moving! I finally grab it, nuzzling it.

Vio just looks at me with a face of utter horror. "Sorry..." I state still gripping onto his tail. 

"You're pulling on it..." he tells me wincing slightly. I move closer to it rather than actually let go of it.


	11. Day 11 Wearing Kigurumis (Blue x Green x Red)

**Red pov.**

"Green! Blue! I want to show you what I found in my friends shop!" I call unloading the three pairs of pajamas. 

Green runs down hearing me, "Hey Red, what did you get?" He hugs me, nuzzling me. 

I hand him the crocodile pjs, "I couldn't find anything in purple and Shadow probably not even entertain the idea of wearing one... So pretty please try it on," I smile when Green takes his.

"Want me to try it on?" He ask already knowing the answer. 

I nod getting mine out and quickly changing into it. Green does the same chuckling a little. 

"You're so cute!~" he squeals picking me up and squeezing me gently. 

I giggle, "What's up with you, you seem unnaturally happy?" I ask hugging him back.

"Remember how I got that the bad wound, while fighting and I needed to go to the doctors?" He asks having a kinda dazed look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I take it you just took the meds he gave you," it was probably just for the pain, Vio said it could heal on it's own and the pain was the real problem. 

"She said it was Marijuana," He tells me kinda leaning on to me.

"Hey what's going on?" Blue says walking in from the back yard. 

"Yay Blueys back!" Green says hugging him the fake tail hitting the ground behind him. I giggle at Blue's confused and almost concerned look. 

"First off, what's up with Green, Second what the heck are you wearing?" Blue asks picking Green up as he starts to pass out. 

"Green is on marijuana, and these are kigurumis, I got one for you too" I hand him his dragon pjs.

"You're going to make me wear this either way aren't you," he sighs putting Green down and changing into it, before picking him back up.

"Well they're cute and now we all match!" I cheer giggling a bit at myself. 

"Well we better get Green to an actual bed," he tells me heading upstairs.


	12. Day 12 Making Out (Blue x Shadow x Green)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of sexual tension, like you could cut it with a knife

**Green pov.**

Shadow always tastes so good! Must be from those sour candies and chocolates he snacks on. He pulls me closer running his hands through my hair, exploring my throat deeper. I suck on it happily, while I grip his back and neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, with him gently gripping my thighs.

Suddenly the door swings open, Shadow and I separate panting heavily. A chuckle escapes our intruder with a smirk playing on their lips. 

"Looks like you two were having quite the time in here, almost surprised you're both still dressed~" Blue teases picking us up. 

"Hey no fair!" I whine just wanting to get back to Shadow's lips.

He just chuckles taking us upstairs and placing us on the bed. "Now what was my little Greenie and little Demon doing?~" He asks rubbing our backs. 

"Making out..." Shadow mumbles a dark blush claiming his face. 

"What was that I couldn't hear you~" he teases putting his hands a little lower. 

"I said we were making out..." he says quietly though much clearer. 

"Oh and why would that be? My dear Greenie~" he asks bring his attention to me. 

"Because we're lovers and he's a good kisser" I tell him crossing my arms and pouting.

"Well then I'll just have to test that myself~" he whispers in my ear before going after Shadow's lips. Shadow squeaks in surprise before eagerly returning it. Blue licks his bottom lip as if asking for him to open up. Which Shadow grates, sucking on his intruder, and pulling himself closer. Blue rubs his back, tilting his head to get better access. And holding it for a good moment, before he lets Shadow go in order to breath.

He turns to me smirking "can't just ignore you~" he tilts my head up, as if presenting me with a treat. Quivering in anticipation, I close my eyes. And finally he kisses me, his chapped reminding me a little of salted jerky. I moan opening my mouth, trying to get him to invade it, claiming it for himself. He takes the hint, exploring everything he can reach. I return it moving my tongue against him, and wrapping my legs around him. Staying like that for as long as we can before our lungs starting to burn, forcing us to separate.


	13. Day 13 Eating Ice Cream (Blue x Green x Vio)

**Vio pov.**

"Hello Alexandra, what are you selling today?" I ask the nice brunette, who I met a few months ago. 

"Well, after Red was kind enough to let me use his ice rod, I was able to try out my new recipes. Now I can sell you, chocolate chunks, salted caramel, and Angel cake for ice creams," she jesters to the buckets in the ice box just under a thin layer of glass. 

"Chocolate sounds good, but I'll see if Green and Blue want anything first..." I tell her before I go off to find them.

Rachel nods, as I start heading to the equipment store they were planning on going to. Entering I find the two arguing over what kind of bombs to get. 

"Guys, stop it! We'll get half square half circular, ok," I yell knowing it's the fastest way to end it. They look at me surprised, Green's mouth still open. 

"Alright Violet, but how come you're here?" Green asks, packing up the bombs. 

"Alexandra got a couple new flavours, and I don't want to be here all day," I tell them, buying the bombs.

Blue takes them, taking my hand when leaving. I squeeze it gently, leading them back to the spot. If I'm lucky they'll want salted Caramel and Angel cake, that way we can all taste the new flavors. We go up placing our orders and yes they did pick the other flavours. Alexandra thanked us, as we left to go to the park.

We find a bench to sit down at and start talking. "She's really good at baking, or would it be called freezing?" Green wonders out loud to himself, taking a bite from his Angel cake cone. 

I nod leaning a little closer to him "Want to trade licks?" I ask. He nods exchanging our cones. It's a little too sweet for me to want the whole thing, but just a little is great. Green enjoys mine even stealing a second lick.

I turn to Blue ready to do the same "sorry but no, I'm uncomfortable with that because of germs." He tells me taking a lick. 

"You have kissed us both with tongue and Red and Shadow." Green says frowning at the stupid argument. 

"This is different, this is food, that I don't want germs on" he argues biting his tongue.

(Extreme sexual humor) "Blue you know that is the stupidest argument you could make. You having willingly kissed me with tongue, even deeper than usual, knowing full well that I had just given Green a blow job. You aren't going to get sick from sharing licks, if any of us are getting sick, it's from our lack of condoms!" I tell him sternly. 

"Fine..." he gives us our licks with us giving him his.


	14. Day 14 Genderswap (Blue x Shadow x Red)

**Blue pov.**

Out of all the bullshit that could happen, that fucking wizzrobe thought; 'Turning men female? Sounds like a great idea!' Now Shadow, Red and I, we all have stretch marks cause we all have boobs! While Green and Vio are living it up with their correct parts! Cause the lucky bastards were at the other side of the fucking lake! How did Mc. Fuck You even do it?! And why couldn't it had been done to someone who needed it?!

I slam my fist into the wall creating yet another hole. "Blue the wall doesn't need to mimic Swiss cheese," Shadow says, still looking at his boobs. 

"Oh shut up, your boobs don't need to be stared at yet you're doing that!" I tell him, making his arms straighten, which because his hands were in between his legs, it kinda squeezes his boobs upwards. Which as an added bonus, we have different boobs sizes, Shadow having the biggest! And now I can't stick my dick in him!

Realizing where my eyes went Shadow scowls covering them with his hand "I know they're big ok, just don't stare like that," I sit down next to him.

"Sorry I know it's inappropriate but it isn't like we haven't seen each other naked," I tell him hugging him. He hugs back, crying slightly, Red joins in trying to comfort him as well. Sighing I lay Shadow down, Red tucking him in.

**Two weeks later**

Oh motherfucking Goddesses, I need to resurrect that motherfucking Wizzrobe and kill him again! The bed sheets stained! The blankets stained! My pants you better fucking believe they're stained! Not only did we get are dicks replaced with vaginas without permission. But! He made us fertile! Meaning A we can get pregnant dispute the fact this spell will only last a month according to Vio! And B I'm raining blood, hormones, and my entire lower torso hurts!

Red comes in probably hearing the frequent cursing and banging of crap. "Blue you ok? Shadow's taking care of the bedding so I already know what's up..." he asks hugging me. 

I groan shifting to help deal with a bad cramp. 

"Well there ain't a lot you can do about it." I tell him grinding my teeth together. 

"At the very least I can stay with you... you did the same for me when we found out..." he tells me his voice softer then normal. 

"Fine, just get me something to hit or something." I tell him while I lie down. He nods running down stairs and getting an old bag of flour, before joining me. 

"Thanks..." I wrap my arm squeezing him as the next attack of cramps comes.


	15. Day 15 Different Clothing (Blue x Vio x Red)

**Red pov.**

"Vio I love it!" I tell him doing a silly little twirl in the sparkly outfit he gave me. The background of the shirt a palish red, with glossy flowers painted on. My pants a darker shade and loosely fitting. He hugs me chuckling at my behavior. Of course I hug back, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater, and loose sweat pants.

He picks me up, kissing my cheek. I giggle nuzzling him. My eyes shot up, hearing Blue coming down after changing. His shoulders completely exposed, as well as a good portion of his neck, from a thin strapped pale blue shirt. His pants loose and made of that denim stuff my friend was showing my earlier this week. "Like what you see?~" He smirks down at us.

We blush sitting down, watching him come down. "So what all have you too ukes been up to today?" He puts his hands, beside us, trapping us playfully. 

"Just trying on the clothes I got us," Vio says looking away with a deep blush. 

Blue messes up Vio's hair standing back up "Vio, always the stubborn and quiet kind aren't you?" Vio whines looking away.

Blue gets like this sometimes, as in very teasing, but makes no other moves towards us. We have mixed emotions on it, on the one side it's cute, and shows that he cares even if it's not in the nicest way, on the other, it's annoying and kinda mean. So we haven't yet talked about it.

Blue turns his attention to me, cupping my cheek softly. "Aren't you just adorable, you know I had a dream about you," he tells me, pulling me closer. 

"Blue you know we don't like this... but go on, I'm curious," I tell him frowning slightly. 

"I know but it's fun to see your adorable reactions~ but back to my dream, you had an oversized hoodie on going past your hands, but you had cat ears and a tail, you were even chasing a string around," he tells me petting me to empathize the affect.

"Blue, stop already, you're making us uncomfortable." Vio gets out through grit teeth.


	16. Day 16 During Their Morning Rituals (Blue x Shadow x Vio)

**Blue pov.**

Getting up I go into the bathroom. Just the regular stuff, ignoring the entire existence of hair brushes. Until my 'girl'friend (Vio) sees it, and either makes me brush it, or does it himself. Why do I continue to ignore it? Because it's fun, and riles Vio the fuck up. Not to mention, if I do upset him, I can brush my hair, for a slight advantage. It doesn't, do I still do it? Yeah...

Seeing Vio already up and washing his face I roll my eyes, leaning against the doorway. He hums a little not realizing I'm there, brushes his hair not looking up into the mirror. Smirking I sneak up behind him and - "Blue, I know you're there, I heard the wood creak from when you leaned against it," he tells my, looking at me through the mirror.

"You didn't have to ruin all my fun." I grumble. He chuckles moving aside to give me room. I take it sighing, and I brush my Damn hair for him. 

"Well time for the nightmare," he announces going back to the bedroom. 

"And it's probably going to make all of this for nothing..." I groan following him.

He already got a head start, pulling the blankets off the bed. Shadow shivers in response squeezing the pillow tighter. Grabbing his legs I try pulling him off. Like always he grabs the head board. Vio tries with no prevail to pry his fingers off. You see Shadow is a nightmare to work with in the mornings. He's meant to be nocturnal, but almost all our jobs start in the morning. So he ends up getting four hours a night from staying, we have to struggle to get him up and to work, and then he sleeps through most of the day.

Vio tries something new, he tickles his side. Shadow loosens his grip for a second before tightening it back up. Smirking Vio goes after his side, giving me time to get him off the bed. Shadow whines finally making an effort to be awake. He stumbles downstairs to find whatever food he can. We roll our eyes and follow.


	17. Day 17 Spooning (Shadow x Green x Red)

**Green pov.**

Damn it's cold! It's been like this all week too. And I feel like crude. Even with the blanket my teeth are chattering. Groaning, I flip sides once again. Hugging my legs to my chest the problem continues. From what I can hear the front door opens and at least one person comes in. And because I know it was locked it has to be one of my Dear loves, who should be able to warm me up with some cuddling.

"Green we're home!" Shadow calls from downstairs. Good at least two of them are here, and Shadow is a very good cuddler. 

"I'm upstairs!" I call down, bunching up the blankets. 

"We brought dinner!" Red calls up, from what I assume to be the bottom of the stairs. 

"Too cold to get up, need cuddles!" I whine before promptly shoving my face into the pillow. Shadow seems to chuckle at that.

They come up, with the food in tow. "Now Green you can't just eat in bed" Shadow lectures me, waving his finger in front of my face. 

"I don't wanna..." I pout, going more into the blankets. 

Red giggles joining in "It's warm chicken noodle soup" wafting the warm scent to me. Fucking Bastards, they know that's my favorite. I look out from the sheets, dopey eyes and everything.

"You feeling well Green?... You're starting to look sick..." Shadow says, crouching down to get a better look at me. 

"No... everything's too cold, and I want cuddles..." I whine pouting more.

As his cold hand pushes my bangs to the side and feels my forehead "You're hand's cold" he pulls his hand away "I think you might be getting sick sweetie" he rubs my back through the Blanket.

"In that case we'll eat here, don't want it getting any worse" Red announces getting the small pot from the bag and goes to get some bowls. 

Shadow sits next to me, "I guess you win Greenie, you get you're cuddles and you're soup in here" he says, getting under the sheets. 

I nod trying to stay awake for the food. Coming back up, Red quickly gives us our food, placing A towel down.

Screw spoons, I just tilt the bowl and drink it. "Slow down there, don't want any choking or spilling here" Red lectures me taking the bowl. While Shadow pulls me onto his lap. Red passes me my bowl back, placing the one he finished to the side. I drink the rest, loving the salty taste.

Shadow lays me down, joining me in a spoon. Red smiles doing the same. With nothing left I let myself start to fall asleep, wrapping my arms around Red. And Shadow doing the same with me, kissing the back of my neck for good measure.


	18. Day 18 Doing Something Together (Green x Vio x Red)

**Green pov.**

Can I just say I hate this. But we do this every month, and we don't have the option to stop. What I'm I talking about? The budget and taxes. As the Leader I need to be here. Vio's the best at math, and is usually the one to keep track of our weapon and add on costs. Red knows the most about our domestic needs. So we do all the budgeting while Blue and Shadow are just told it afterwards.

"Zelda has an up coming mission so I'm going to need five more stacks of arrows which costs about 40 each, so 200 there," Vio puts down getting our nod of approval. 

"Thankfully we stocked up on bombs a month ago, so we're good there," thankfully that saved more than these arrows are going to cost. 

"We had our swords sharpened yesterday, so that put us down 500, so that's our weapon budget." I put down, leaving us at 4000.

"For food I think we need to add more meat in, nothing major just a 100 more to that part in" Red says, listing his next grocery list. 

"Can I ask why, I just want to know, for the notes sheet" I ask I do mean what I say it just helps me understand what need what. 

"Oh Blue has really been craving it, and we keep running out" he tells me, I write it down and add it to the budget 930, leaving us 3070 rupees.

"Now we need to replace the couch, the arm broke, and I think the rest is cracking, so we better replace it soon," Vio tells me Red nodding. 

"Kay that'll put us back 1000, but we were expecting it so it's all good" I write it down "Now I remember we need more dishes, that should be about 27 rupees" Red nods along. 2043 left and that's probably our biggest purchase.

"For clothes we probably will need about 300, so 1743" Red puts in taking the note pad and writing it down himself. 

"Which can I have just ten rupees more for my book budget?..." Vio asks blushing slightly. So cute, there's no way I can say no to such an adorable face. 

"Of course it's just ten extra rupees" 1633 left.

"Now 1003 to the emergency fund and the rest to the play jars"


	19. Day 19 In Formal Wear (Shadow x Green x Vio)

**Green pov.**

Shadow once again adjusted his tie mumbling about, how it was just a fancy noose. And Vio once again rolled his eyes. I went over, enjoying the little spectacle. It's cute how even now Shadow is still worried one of the Royal degree guests from both minor towns and other vast kingdoms, will demand his head. We won't be talking to them but Zelda still wants us to dress up anyway. But I'd never tell him that, it is a real fear for him and he does get nightmares at time.

"We gotta get going, we can't afford to be late to the event" I tell them, grabbing their hands and pulling them along. Vio almost trips but quickly starts to keep up easily as I'm not going very fast, just a little faster than walking. Shadow starts to levitate allowing himself to be dragged around without resistance.

We go through the castle entrance, a glare from the worst guard in the castle. Eriikin, he never got over Shadow's original alignment. Didn't matter that Shadow was the one that saved us from Vaati, or that he helped rebuild anything that he was allowed to. At least he does his job well enough.

Shadow stops hovering, pulling his wrist from me and walking to the ball room. Vio frowns "why did he of all people have to be at the gate..." He quietly asks himself. 

"He just needs a minute, maybe he'll even socialize" I tell him pulling him into a hug. This night is meant to be the celebration of our victory against Vaati and Ganon.

We go in, say hello to Zelda and leave while he isn't looking. Can't have Vio having a panic attack as well. Plus we only came to the castle to watch the fireworks from the roof. The others wanted to do it in the field. So we decided to spend the whole day together, and then split up so we all get the view we want.

Going up the tower, Vio looks around worriedly for our dear Shadow. I do the same, crossing my fingers that he's just behind the next corner. But we reach the roof not finding him. I guess all we can do is wait for the moment...

"The fireworks are starting soon... sorry I went off again...." Shadow says floating behind us. We jerk up, turning around and jump on to him. 

"You need to at least say something before doing that again!" Vio tells him squeezing him.


	20. Day 20 Dancing (Shadow x Vio x Red)

**Red pov.**

Going into the court yard I sigh. I really want to go out dancing but nobody wants to go out to the festival square with me. Scratch that. Nobody I want to dance with, just a few friends, not any of my lovers, and I don't want to be someone's third wheel. I can even hear the music. Blue and Green are out on a scouting mission. Shadow is busy most of the day. And Vio has social anxiety. So I don't have anyone to go with.

This sucks. I pout kicking my legs, it's not even a major festival, so I can't complain to Zelda. We all agreed we were ok with working today, but Damn it's biting me in the butt. I always like dancing, but I can't just ask them to always available for every event. Maybe I should go with my friends, at least I'll get to dance.

"Hey Red," I look up to see Vio coming out of the castle. 

"How come you're mopping around?" He asks tilting his head. 

"It's just... I want to go dancing... But you have social anxiety, and everyone else has work..." I tell him pouting and crossing my arms like a child. 

"Well, I could dance with you here if you like," he offers me his hand with it, a small smile on his face.

Taking it, he pulls me up. Puts his hand on my hip, and holds my left hand outwards just above my shoulder. We sway back and forth going across the courtyard. I smile brightly loving it all. He's pretty traditional when it comes to dancing but he does his best to balance it out. I don't really have a particular style, I'm just bouncer. He dips me down, a move he definitely learned from Shadow.

Suddenly we hear a chuckle, seems that Shadow had come to check on us "You two are so cute~ but when do I get my dances?" We blush separating. He walks up to me stealing me from Murasakino (Japanese for purple). He quickly starts dancing with me. Walking three steps forward (for him), dip spinning me at the end. At the end I'm exhausted, Shadow can sure tire me out when he wants.

I sit down switching with Vio. He smirks, placing both hands on Vio's hips. Shadow lifts Vio up at multiple points. Dips him much further than Vio did with me. And spins them in full circle. Reminding me of an exotic(ish) dance some visitors did (salsa). They're so cute like this.

Vio pants slightly, sitting back down next to me. I hug him and Shadow kisses his forehead. "I wish I could stay but I have to get back to work" he tells us nuzzling me. 

"So you tire us both out and leave, not very polite of you," Vio teases leaning on my shoulder. I giggle finding it funny as Shadow trips over himself apologizing and promising to make it up.


	21. Day 21 Baking (Blue x Shadow x Green X Red)

**Blue pov.**

While sitting on the couch with Green, he suddenly says "I want cookies" 

I look up from the doodle I was making, "We ran out of cookies last week love,"

He pouts, crossing his arms like a little kid "But I want cookies now and Red isn't going shopping for two long miserable days!" He whines, hitting the couch and bouncing a bit. 

"Well what do you want me to do, we aren't allowed to cook?" I tell he looking at him. Oh shit I already know that look in his eyes.

"They never said anything about baking!" He rushes off to the kitchen before I can grab him, I end up grabbing a throw pillow in my lunge. I get up on the edge of being pissed and storm after him. He's already getting the book down, from the cupboard. I go to take it from him and he leans over it to prevent me. 

"I won't turn on the oven or anything, I just make the dough!" He cried already trying to gather all of the ingredients.

I hear a chuckle from behind us, Shadow had snuck into the house, and was watching Green's ridiculous display. 

"Help me!" I shout at him Green falling to his knees to keep hold of the book. Shadow laughs more helping Green up, and keep the book, that little Shit! 

"I'll make cookies with you, as long as I get to choose what kind," 

Green nods eagerly, why do we even have rules?

"Fine I'll get the ingredients but nothing else." I tell them, getting the bag of flour. Green smiles brightly licking his lips. Shadow settles on triple chocolate, and Green lists the ingredients out to me;

 _2 and 1/2 sticks of softened butter_  
_2 cups of sugar_  
_2 large eggs_  
_3 teaspoons of vanilla extract_  
_2 and 1/4 cups of flour_  
_3/4 of unsweetened cocoa powder_  
_1 and 1/2 teaspoons of baking soda_  
_1 teaspoon of salt_  
_1 and 1/4 cups of milk_ _chocolate_ _chips_  
_1 and 1/4 cups of semi sweet chocolate chips_  
(https://thepioneerwoman.com/cooking/triple-chocolate-cookies/)

"What are you doing?" Red asks coming in from the kitchen door, not looking too please either. 

"Baking Cookies" Shadow says proudly, a smug look on his face. 

And they start to **sweet** talking Red into joining them "Fine... just this once, and I'm the only one touching the oven." Red preheats it at 177C°.

Green dumps the butter and sugar in and starts mixing them together, getting a lot on the counter. 

"Blue put the used ingredients away please" Red tells me, seems like this is going to be my job.

At every opportunity Shadow steals dough, much to Red's dismay. He ends up with a little blob on his cheek which Red notices, "Shadow stop stealing all the dough!" Shadow puts on his vest innocent look unaware of the bit on his left cheek. 

Red goes up to him, pulls him my his tunics collar down, and licks it off, through Green's cat calling, Red answers "You had some on your cheek."


	22. Day 22 In Battle (Blue x Shadow x Vio x Red)

**Shadow pov.**

I'm okay with admitting I haven't done this for years. That I'm definitely out of practice, and that when I was doing this everyday I wasn't in my best state of mind. But Vio is right that I have the most experience doing this after Green. Hence why I was chosen by the two of them to lead this mission. They have attempted to have me take this role a few times before. But I'd always push it back on to Green. Now he's spending the day with his father.

They made sure this wasn't of critical importance. Just a simple routine fight, on a moblin base that has been causing villagers and travelers problems. A bit over stocked as well, and they are likely to break off and form another base if we don't deal with them now.

"So what's the plan?" Red eagerly asks not at all worried, that I'll cause us all to get killed. 

"Don't be worried Shadow-" Vio tries to reassure me. 

Blue interrupts "Yeah, You used to lead a small army, I'm pretty sure you can handle us," he say with a smirk. 

"Those were Hinoxes and I abused them!" I say trying to keep myself from crying.

Blue's eyes widen surprised at my loud out burst. Vio and Red rub my back trying to make me calm down. "You aren't that person anymore, I want you to repeat that..." Vio tells me, making me sit down. 

"Shadow repeat what Vio said," Red says a little firmer. 

"I'm not that person anymore..." I tell them, the words echoing in my mind.

"Alright, here's the plan, Vio you get on to that ledge, Take out the bow wielders. Red send out a wave of fire near the ground. Blue, you and me will take care of the ones on the structure." I order, Red and Vio nod going on to opposite sides of the forest clearing. 

"Shadow... Before we go out there, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should have known better..." Blue tells me pulling me into a quick hug.


	23. Day 23 Arguing (Blue x Shadow x Green x Vio)

**Ghosty pov.**

The tension in the room was increasingly thick. Their father had visited them this morning and unknowingly caused this. Shadow's life was inside the small locket Green had around his neck. This at some point was going to happen. They just ignored the lingering dread.

Vio wanted that necklace around Shadow's neck. It was only fair as it was Shadow's life on that chain after all.

Green was anxious he grew fond of having it around his neck, and loved the way it was connected to Shadow.

Blue thought Green should keep it. It was only the mirror center that held Shadow's life. And it was Green's one thing from mom.

Shadow was silent not knowing quite what he wanted. He knew it meant a lot to Green. It helped them gain a deep connection too. And that at the beginning they did need to make sure he was completely good.

"Shadow should have it. It's his life we're talking about." Vio broke the silence uncharacteristically of himself. But he had been holding these feeling in for months. "He's done more than enough to prove he's on our side for good." He added in taking and squeezing Shadow's hand.

Blue spoke up next "It's Green's necklace, we all got one thing from mom and that's his." They didn't have a lot of compatible things available for the revival ritual, combined with the precautions they were ordered to take it made sense for the locket to be the life source short term. After all Vio was too close to Shadow, and Green was the most neutral on the matter. He wouldn't just break the necklace unless he absolutely had to. What they didn't consider was what would happen in the long term.

"How would you feel in your life was dangling from another's neck?" Vio fired back frustration building up. 

"What if I took Mom's old journals from you?" Blue pulled out. 

"Shadow is willing to trust me with his life, I love him I'd never let anything happen to him or my locket" Green puts in. He secretly loved the way it connected him to Shadow, how it meant he literally always had a part of Shadow with him.

"But you shouldn't have the power to kill him after a bad fight!" Vio puts in. He didn't think Green would ever resort to that. But that locket made it far too easy for Green to do it. Blue and Vio escalated the argument but Shadow... Shadow ran off, unable to take the tears building up in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Red pov.**

Walking in I could feel the tense air. Something's deeply wrong. There's been a lot of arguments in this house lately. I've been stopping as many as I can but I know there's an underlying issue here. The Dam holding everything back must of finally broke while I was out.

Vio and Blue were busy arguing like children. Green looked like he was either go to join in or run off to hide. Normally it's either Green or Shadow butting heads with Blue. Vio avoids most squabbles by just not doing anything in Blue's way. Where is Shadow anyway? 

"You're the one who made him run off in the first place!" Vio accuses his voice rising. Well that partly answers my question.

"Both of you quiet! What of Din's fury is going on here?!" I've learned the hard way the only way to get Blue's attention in a fight is to as violently as I can, demand for it. All six of their eyes land on me. Both Green and Blue try to speak at once, while Vio just huffs crossing his arms and looking the other way. All I get is that it's closely related to Shadow.

"Enough. One at a time. What in Farore's Realm is this all about?" I place down my bag going into the Living room from the kitchen. 

"It's about Mom's locket." Vio puts bluntly glaring angrily at the others. That explains it. While it may hold Shadow's life, it is Green's way of remembering our dead mother. Blue knows how much it means to him and let's that blind him. And Vio has never been good in these situations either.

"It should be Shadow's. Green I'm sorry but remembering someone we lost isn't as important as being in control of your own life. We'll find you something else. And while Shadow does trust you with his life. This isn’t about that. Because to Shadow this is about us trusting him, and being able to say that to the rest of Hyrule." I tell them crossing my arms, as they all sigh guilt filled in it. "Now let's go find Shadow..."


	25. Day 25 Gazing into Each Other's Eyes (Shadow x Green x Vio x Red)

**Green pov.**

Shadow's eyes have always amazed me. Not only are they different colors, but they look like the pupils are expanding. The centers of his iris(s) are black giving strong contrast to his left blue eye, and red right eye. But since he's gotten control over his life and what ties him to our world, they've become much darker. For most people they assume they've become sinister with that wording, but with Shadow it's like our eyes getting brighter from a pale depressed shade.

Vio and Red have become a bit nervous about the center of there eyes' changing to match their names. They even on accusation worn glasses to assimilate the difference. I wish they wouldn't I hate how it blocks me from seeing those beauties.

Vio's make me think of winter. Even the outer line of his eyes are lighter than anyone else I've seen. That shade belongs to the ice covering Lake Hylia each year. But the centers are lilac, the inner most ring going into lavender. Sometimes I even get the smell of such flowery fields while looking into those stolen orbs.

Red worries a bit more than Vio, after all, people associate red eyes with the enemy's workers. But his rings of difference are much shorter, presumably due to the unmixing pair. The blue matches the sky on a day with no haze or clouds. And the red belongs to rubies. At one point I wondered how his eyes managed to be replaced with gem stones.

Mine... mine are boring. Just green over blue, nothing special. My eyes don't cause any such wonder as I get from theirs.... I can't picture them staring into them, I'm just the dull one.

**Shadow pov.**

Walking into the bed room I see Green squeezing his legs against his chest. Vio goes ahead of my sitting in front of me. Red wakes up sitting up and moving over to Green. I go next to Vio, and make Green lift his head. I stare into his teary eyes, and those beautiful islands the sword created just for him.


	26. Day 26 Something Involving Marriage

**Blue pov.**

Red has been spending a lot of time at the Wedding Boutique Window. Green pulls him away walking ahead of me. "That's the third time this week..." Vio mumbles squeezing my hand. Red is unfortunately the type to dream of marriage, which wouldn't have been too bad if polyamorous marriage was legal, but even with the princess of Hyrule on our side, it won't just become legal.

Sighing I follow, pretty soon Red will probably have a break down. Red expresses his emotions, that's how he works, but he won't acknowledge that he wants this, he wants to get married and have a big ceremony. He's not like Vio who organizes his thoughts and feelings on his own but even he can't go this long without talking about it.

Entering the house Red is already sat down. Green jesters for us to do the same. We do, and I wonder 'where the fuck is Shadow?' He's been missing almost all week. He better have a good reason for missing this. 

"So Red anything you'd like to say?" Green asks taking Red's hand again.

"I-I want to marry you guys?!" He says starting to finally cry it out. Vio offers a small reassuring smile. 

"What would we get from that?" I ask annoyed by the whole ordeal for making my Red upset. 

"Blue! Not now, Red needs to be comforted," Green hisses at me, rubbing our smallest's back. 

"It's just people keep saying this isn't a real relationship a-and all my fr-riends are getting married-" Red spills out. Oh yeah we went to at least six marriages this summer. 

"Red we-" Vio begins before the door slams open.

"I have something for you all!" Shadow says with a big smile on his face. 

"Where in Din's fury have you been?!" I yell tempted to strangle him. 

"Just give me a second to give it to loves" he says for the most part ignoring me. I bite my tongue doing so. He puts a white banded ring in front of all of us. In the middle a heart with our responding colors. He crouches down in front of Red 

"I knew you wanted to get married so I got you all rings to help..." he smiles brightly.


	27. Day 27 On One of Their Birthdays

**Third person pov.**

After a long debate over if they should celebrate their birthday on different days of the year, or just keeping it the same, they went with the simpler. All of them got their own job for the day and how it would represent all of them.

Red job was obvious to anyone who ever talked to him. He baked the cake. The icing was always white, and always had five, 1 to 1 and a half cm, layers. Angel, chocolate, lemon, a fruity mix and red velvet. He always choose a different filling each year; the first being just icing, but it quickly ended up being a competition against himself.

Green was in charge of what they did; deciding if it would be a large event or just between a few family and friends. He had to make the list a month in advance and would place suggestions on what the others liked. His job also included where, and when was the latest people could be there.

Blue and Shadow would always make some form of furniture together for the house. It was always simple as they didn't have a lot of skill in that department by any means. But the heroes would never get rid of them, it just had too much sentimental value to it.

Vio had long since given himself the job of budgeting. In no way grand but someone had to do it. He also made sure none of the others ever peaked at their presents, Shadow was definitely an obstacle on that front. He made sure the other had the supplies they needed. And at some point he ended up with the job of making the invitations.

Of course some traditions developed between their Father and the Princess. She had gotten them each a charm bracelet and every year they'd get a new piece. The first a little marble of their colours, the second a silver copy of their second weapon, the third represented a hobby of theirs, and the fourth their element. The Father would get them either armor or a weapon each. Shadow's first gift from him even became his second weapon, a whip, with an obsidian gem at the base.

Each year was something special between them, as it reminded them of who they had.


	28. Day 28 Something Ridiculous

**Vio pov.**

How in Hyrule do we get into these messes? Right now Red and I are stuck in a pit of some kind of sentient Vines. Shadow is passed out in a dragon's nest. Green is being groomed by said dragon. And Blue... Has his foot stuck in some rope, which is now dangling him five feet off the ground. And some how my pants and under wear fell down, so my butt is exposed here.

"The vines are moving again..." Red mumbles trying to get out before they retighten, and fails miserably. 

"Red... you don't have to announce it every time. I have a zero tolerance for noise right now, so unless it's starting to eat you, please be quiet." I order, already feeling a little guilty over it.

Blue grabs on to his knee trying to climb up without the dragon noticing. The dark grey scaled dragon looks at him tilting its head. The dragon tries to pick Green up by the scruff of his tunic and seems far too surprised when our leader just slips out. Green goes to get our weapons but is completely stopped when the dragon grabs him with it's claws, dumping him into the steep rock pit it put Shadow in. 

"Ow!"

The dragon then goes over to Blue breaks the rope, grabbing Blue and starting to groom him. Ok this is a fucking pattern now. Now I must wonder, why from Skyloft above, is a dragon, which we were sent to get rid of one way or another though not necessarily kill, grooming us?

"Huh?!" Good seems Shadow has finally woken up, at the very least we'll be able to escape now. He flies up and the dragon looks over at him. "Skirrsa!" Oh the fucking Nightmare, this is his dragon Mom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name and art taken and inspired by kaenith and her Skirrsa


	29. Day 29 Something Sweet

**Green pov.**

Oh no. "Where is Domino, Shadow?..." I ask my purplette boyfriend. 

"She was right here...." he admits with a nervous smile. 

"We have to find her!" I declare starting to look around the room. Shadow looks out into the hallway, carefully opening up guest room door, which was the victim of a stray cherry bomb. Sighing I crouch down, looking under the bed in case the little Kitten went there.

I yelp in surprise when my butt is surprisingly squeezed, followed by a familiar chuckle. "Blue! Now's not the Time!" I shout getting up and pushing him. 

Still chuckling he responds "What in Nayru's Ocean were you doing anyway?" I take his hand pulling myself up. 

"Me and Shadow got a kitten for Red, but she wondered off and now we can't find her..." I admit with a nervous smile.

"I'll keep Red busy," he tells me messing up my hair before leaving. Blushing I move down the hall into the bathroom as Shadow checks the hall closet.

"Oh my goodness it's so cute!" We hear Red shout from downstairs. Both of us look up rushing downstairs. And lo and behold Vio is holding a sugar covered Domino out to Red. Blue looks up at me shrugging, as we go down the stairs. 

"Her name is Domino. Green and I were going to surprise you with her, but she snuck off..." Shadow tells them starting to float instead of walk.

"I found her in the sugar. We need new sugar now because I'm pretty sure she took a crap in it too." Vio tells us going up to the bathroom, presumably to wash his hands. 

"That explains why she's covered in sugar..." Blue observes as Domino mews at Red nuzzling him.


	30. Day 30 Something Hot

**Blue pov.**

They're going to love this! I just got us all a trip to the new hot spring just a few miles from Death Mountain. Going over to them I see Vio passed out on the couch with a book hugged against his chest. It's been very worrying how even with his insomnia he'll still find a way to work until he passes out. Putting the invite down I pick him up to take him to our bed.

**Time skip to the even** t

Getting out Shadow rushes past me after initiating a race with Red. Green tools his eyes at the two getting out of the cart and grabbing the towels. Getting off the horse which we were using to drive the cart I give the Brown stallion a few carrots for him before tying him to the post.

Vio goes to help Green though reluctant to leave his book. Going past them I start to strip down folding them and placing them next to Shadow and Red's slightly soggy clothes. Shadow splashes me challenging me. Ever since he was kicked off the night shift by an old fashion advisor who kept on saying any and all suspicion activity was him. Shadow had to quit as it was damaging his mental health, but he has gotten quite rambunctious.

Getting into the water I start to look for him, due to Shadow being a well, shadow, demon, he can just slip under the water without worry. Rolling my eyes I look for his purple locks. With Shadow you have to always look like you have no idea where he is, or else he'll take off again. The Little Shit is right next to Green who happens to be holding Vio which is passed out.

I stumble around the edges careful not to let my eyes land on them. In front of the two I try to grab him before he can take off but I miss. He takes off Vio waking up from the sudden splash. I groan knowing Green is going to give us both an ear full for it.

But before he can start on my half but a splash followed by Shadow's gasp. Looking over we see Red on top of him squeezing him on top of him. 

"You were so busy looking out for Blue, you didn't even notice me!" Red cries in victory


	31. Day 31 Bonus (Sex) (Blue x Shadow)

**Shadow pov.**

I kiss Blue pulling myself closer to him. I feel him smirk lifting me up, I wrap my legs around him rubbing the part between his legs. He pins me to the wall grinding against me, I moan loudly squeezing my legs around him to get more pleasure. He lifts me up just the tiniest bit up, before lining up.

As he thrusts in I scream, clawing the back of his shoulders I think I even drew a little blood. A few tears well up in my eyes as I try to adjust, Blue kisses my cheek distracting me from his rough starting thrust. 

"Tell me when I can move ok," he tells me as he kisses my neck, adding little love bites all over it. He moves up and down my neck to my collar bone, but never the bottom of my jaw which is my extra sensitive spot. I whine, looking up for him to get the idea.

He does getting me moan out his name. Blue sucks and nibbles on the spot while moving me to the actual bed and gets on it, still inside me. I grab his arms mouthing for him to start moving. He smirks knowingly starting to thrust into me. 

"Ahh~" he rubs against my insides just right. He massages my thighs before go back up my back.

He hits my prostate making me arch my back and gasp, after all these years it still feels so good. He sticks two fingers in my mouth to bite as he assaults my ass with extreme accuracy. I clench around him so he'll slow down and I can catch my breathe. Ever since I was brought back my magic has been on the low end. So pointless tricks such as levitating myself had been off the table. But with Blue's rough pounding I'm not going to be able to walk at all for a few days.

After a moment Blue starts up again. I moan finding it more enjoyable with the restart. He speeds up and hits my prostate, getting a loud and clear scream from me. 

"Perfect!~" He sounds smacking my ass, leaving a faint mark. I wince not expecting it but otherwise enjoy it. I'm seconds away from cumming, 

"BLUE!~" I call out icing the sheets. He cums inside me coating my insides.


End file.
